Une histoire de premier baiser
by Lily-Flash
Summary: Pourquoi lui demander de qui venait son premier baiser ? Si il le savait... LeoElliot


Hello, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction à cause de Lili-le-cake-barjo qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un petit OS sur eux ! J'espère que mes caractères ne sont pas trop OOC, mais je crois que c'est le cas pour Leo... Enfin tant pis, apprécier cette petite histoire sans prétention sur ce couple qui n'a pas assez de fics françaises sur eux. Enjoy ^o^

Personnages principaux : Leo, Elliot, & OC (Lola) et un passage éclair de Vanessa

Spoil : Une légère allusion et je suis même pas sur que vous le remarquiez lol

Couple : Elliot/Leo bien sûr avec une fille qui met le bazar entre les deux !

* * *

« Mon premier baiser ? »

_Leo sembla perplexe à l'innocente question de son maître qui avait subitement posé cette question au cours en faisant une pose dans sa lecture. D'ailleurs le valet ne comprenait absolument pas le pourquoi de cette question. Depuis quand Elliot vouloir savoir comment c'était passé son premier baiser ? Il détourna la tête en direction de son livre gêné en repensant à ce moment. De toute sa vie, Leo ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne et donc il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps de trouver quelqu'un à qui voulait accorder ce privilège avant de rencontrer Elliot, puis son entourage : donc ce fameux était passé il y a très peu de temps. Où est le mal direz-vous ? On agit toujours de façon stupide quand on aime quelqu'un et ce n'était pas Leo qui allait dire le contraire, mais il y avait un « mais » ! Le problème était que le baiser n'était pas prémédité et encore moins voulu._

**Flash Back**

_Leo soupira voyant son maître endormi, comme tout bon valait, il s'était dépêché d'aller chercher de quoi le couvrir en songeant que sans lui, Elliot avait dû avoir du mal à s'occuper de lui-même. Un nouveau soupire sortirent de la bouche du brun à son retour Il venait de remarquer qu'Elliot avait la tête posé sur un livre auquel Leo tenait beaucoup : Mauvaise Herbe. Bon le nom n'était pas très alléchant, mais l'histoire était très intéressante : le héros était un jeune garçon qui a été recueilli comme valet par un noble qui cherchait à redorer le blason de sa famille. Mais son grade empêchait le héros d'agir à sa guise et comme la lecture était à la première personne, on assistait à l'évolution de ses sentiments en haute-société bien moins rose et artificiel comme elle le laisse paraître au début. L'histoire se finissait mal d'ailleurs pour ce héros qui comprenant que son « amour » pour son maître n'était pas orthodoxe préféra se donner la mort pour ne pas souffrir de voir cet homme avec une belle femme qui représentait la mieux la cruauté de l'aristocratie. Oui, Leo aimait cette histoire et jugeait la fin approprié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs qu'Elliot s'était décidé à le lire, lui qui aimait les livres de capes et d'épée et non psychologie comme celui. _

_Leo se décida à essayer d'enlever le roman pour éviter qu'il soit abîmé surtout en sachant qu'Elliot avait le sommeil très agité. Leo se baissa donc pour hausse un peu la tête d'Elliot avant de prendre l'ouvrage sans encombre, mais une chose des plus surprenantes se produisit : son maître venait de l'agripper pour l'attirer contre lui. Le brun se retrouva ainsi couché sur son maître rougissant, c'est que cette position était des plus étranges pour le garçon. Leo essaya de se dégager en ignorant ce sentiment étrange qui lui nouait l'estomac, mais le blond semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher prise. Le valet pu conclure que même endormi, son maître lui causait bien des soucis. Il essaya vainement de s'éloigner pendant, mais finit par décider d'adopter une autre technique en le réveillant tout simplement pour enfin être libre de ses mouvements et surtout effacer cette gêne qui était marquée sur ses joues_

« Elliot, réveil-toi ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Leo… murmura Elliot »

_Leo remarqua rapidement que cette réponse était complétement inconsciente : le Nightray dormait toujours et, semblait-il, faisait un rêve des plus heureux au vue de son sourire. Leo continua de l'appeler pendant plusieurs minutes, mais cela se révéla inutile : Elliot semblait vraiment dormir profondément. Le garçon à lunettes songea vaguement au réveil d'Elliot, si le brun n'arrivait pas à s'extirper d'ici là : Elliot agirait comme si il était dans la pire position au monde et repoussera rapidement Leo qui serait enfin libre de ses mouvements. Il pensait d'ailleurs déjà à une façon de se moquer d'Elliot à ce sujet pour finir par observer son ami dormir en dessous de lui. Elliot n'allait sûrement savoir que son petit valet occupait ces moments-là à l'observer : Après tout chacun ses fantasmes ! _

_Enfin fantasme était un bien grand mot : Leo aimait juste l'observer en train de sourire, de se plaindre, de rire, de pleurer. Tous ces sentiments, il les ressentait à travers Elliot qui était bien plus expressif que lui, enfin plus humain en tout cas. Bon, il y avait aussi cette chaleur qui l'envahissait qui le poussait à agir ainsi : hé oui… ce pauvre garçon était amoureux d'un crétin qui ne remarquait rien de lui-même. Soudain Leo entendit la douce voix d'Elliot pourtant encore endormi ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de sa contemplation_

« Leo…

- Si tu veux que je bouge, il faut que tu me laisses partir Elliot ! Fit Leo attendrit par le visage endormi d'Elliot »

_Soudain contre toutes attentes, Leo sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Le brun ne bougea pas, les yeux écarquillés, observant les paupières closes de son ami. _

*_Ce n'est pas possible ? Elliot ? Qui m'embrasse ?*_

_Mais Leo reprit rapidement le contrôle et parvint enfin à se dégager. Il s'éloigna à reculons du canapé où dormait Elliot tremblant légèrement ses doigts posés sur ses lèvres. C'était un accident ? Sûrement, Elliot n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose consciemment. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui était le pire dans cette histoire. Leo décida de prendre la fuite étrangement blessé par ce geste._

**Flash Back : End**

« Alors Leo ! Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Demanda Elliot affichant de la curiosité

- Mon premier baisé était un accident, si tu veux tout savoir… fit Leo avant de soupirer espérant que le garçon abandonne

- Tu le connaissais au moins ? Demanda Elliot toujours intrigué

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

- Tu ne parles jamais de ta vie sentimentale avec moi, alors que je fais que de t'en parler, moi ! S'exclama Elliot »

_C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, Elliot ne cessait de raconter ses journées passé avec Lola, une camarade de classe avec qui il flirtait. D'ailleurs, Leo avait de plus en plus de mal à apprécier la demoiselle alors qu'il était fautif de cette relation. Enfin c'est une autre histoire… Il voulait juste rendre Elliot heureux, car celui-ci semblait s'en être épris pour le plus grand malheur du brun._

« Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, Elliot ! Grogna Leo

- Je trouve que pour un ami, tu ne te confie pas beaucoup…

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, ni à confier…

- Ce que tu es têtu !

- Tu es juste la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler de mes problèmes sentimentaux ! »

_C'était une réponse froide et tranchante qui installa un silence lourd et peu agréable. Leo se mordit la lèvre inférieure en reprenant sa lecture sous le regard de son ami visiblement vexé. Ce regard bleu dirigé vers lui fit frissonner le brun qui se retourna exaspérer._

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

- Rien… murmura Elliot avant de sortir »

_Leo continua sa lecture sans même jeté un regard vers Elliot qui refermait la porte derrière lui. Le jeune garçon soupira et laissa tomber le livre sur le sol avant de partir s'allonger sur son lit où son maître se trouvait encore il y a encore quelques instants. D'ailleurs l'odeur du blond s'était imprégnée dans les draps : une douce odeur de miel mélanger légèrement avec l'odeur d'encre. C'était très agréable comme odeur et si Leo n'était pas du genre à rejeter ce genre de comportement, il aurait sans doute passé une partie de son temps à sentir ce parfum qui appartenait à cet idiot. Tellement de choses avait changé depuis quelques mois et Leo se demandait si il n'allait pas terminer comme ce stupide héro dans ce stupide roman qu'il aimait tant. Il tira les draps sur lui en jetant ces lunettes par terre pour finir par se retourner pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à l'arrivée de celui qui le torturait sans le savoir._

« Leo, il est l'heure d'aller au réfectoire pour manger ! »

_Leo tira un peu plus la couverture aussi de sa tête avant de prendre la parole_

« Je me sens mal, j'ai besoin de dormir…

- Tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose au réfectoire ? Demanda Elliot sachant qu'il fallait éviter d'embêter le brun dans ces moments

- C'est inutile, je n'ai pas faim… »

_Elliot jeta un dernier regard inquiet avant de refermer la porte doucement. Leo se recroquevilla sur lui-même en attirant les draps au plus près de son corps. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Elliot, mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'appétit ce soir et il ne voulait pas assister à un de ses moments où son blond se trouvait en compagnie de sa charmante dulcinée : Hors de question. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ce spectacle surtout avec ce stupide souvenir qui ne cessait de le tirailler. Aussi pourquoi avait-il voulu savoir comment était son premier baiser ? Elliot lui avait juste raconté avoir embrassé cette sotte de Lola le sourire aux lèvres et il avait enchaîné de suite avec cette question si indiscrète et dérangeante. Et maintenant le brun était des plus tiraillé dans ses pensées en se demandant comment se débarrasser de ce sentiment si douloureux qui l'angoissait, car si jamais Elliot savait quels étaient les sentiments du brun à son égard, son maître se débarrasserait sans doute de lui dans ce cas-là. Leo resserra un peu son emprise sur le drap qui le recouvrait en pensant que lui qui avait accepté de devenir son serviteur sur un coup de tête, maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'éloigner de son maître trop longtemps sans sentir un vide en lui. Et malheureusement il savait déjà que cette séparation était à venir, mais le brun souhaitait que ce maudit jour n'arrive jamais et qu'Elliot resterait à ces côtés qu'importe le chemin que les deux emprunteront._

_Le lendemain, Leo se leva fatigué n'ayant que peu réfléchit à ce qui se passait, il marchait dans le vague sans vraiment de but précis mis à part d'aller en cours. Il était d'ailleurs d'humeur maussade et n'essaya même pas de jeter un regard ou de saluer ses camarades en entrant dans la salle de classe. Il s'installa directement à sa place et regarda pensivement vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait, c'était un temps vraiment déprimant ce qui n'allait encourager le mordu de littérature à afficher un sourire. Il ne bougea la tête seulement au moment où il aperçut Elliot entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de Lola riant aux éclats. Leo détourna son regard quand il croisa celui de son ami qui afficha une mine déçu en voyant que le brun ne semblait pas plus amical que la veille. Mais Elliot resta à l'écart en gardant ces distants se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher d'aller voir le brun. _

_Leo ne prêta pas attention aux regards d'Elliot et suivit distraitement ces cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée s'enfuyant pendant le déjeuner loin de ses lieux de fréquentations habituels pour éviter tout contact avec Elliot aujourd'hui. Enfin… le brun songea au fait qu'Elliot serait surement occupé avec sa gourde de petite amie qu'il ne pensera surement pas à venir à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui vu que la demoiselle avait horreur des livres : seul défaut qu'Elliot lui trouvait. Enfin Leo, lui, en trouvait plein de défaut à cette fille : idiote, maladroite, possessive, inintéressante, garce, médisante, lunatique, gamine, orgueilleuse, envieuse, inattentive, collante et bien d'autres choses encore. Bien sûr, Leo savait bien qu'elle était bien plus au goût d'Elliot que lui. Tout d'abord, c'était une fille et en plus une blonde plutôt grande… enfin surtout plus grande que Leo : physiquement une Barbie, mais Elliot ne sortait qu'avec ce genre de fille. En y songeant d'ailleurs, le brun était l'opposé de ce type : petit avec des cheveux noirs et qui plus est un garçon. Niveau caractère, Leo était encore désavantagé : Elliot avait toujours tendance à fréquenter des demoiselles douces et très conciliante ce qui était à l'opposé du comportement que le brun adoptait avec son maitre._

_Leo pris dans ses mains le premier livre qui lui vint en main qui racontait l'histoire d'une romance entre un jeune homme et une demoiselle tout deux appartenant à deux bonnes familles et se rencontrant lors d'un bal. Cette histoire était bien déprimante pour le jeune homme qui assistait à ce genre d'histoire actuellement, histoire qu'il voulait voir se terminer au plus vite malgré le souhait de voir son maitre heureux. Le brun fut tiré de sa rêverie par le retentissement de pas qui s'approchait de lui. Il se leva de sa place pour ranger le livre afin de partir aussitôt pour ne pas voir Elliot. Mais par son grand étonnement il tomba nez à nez avec elle. Cette longue chevelure blonde encadrant de grands yeux marron, cette silhouette digne d'une de ces créatures enchanteresses qu'on voyait dans les livres de mythes, ce sourire doux et apaisant, toutes ces choses, c'était une raison de la haïr._

« Salut Leo-kun, tu vas bien ?

- Que viens-tu faire dans une bibliothèque alors que tu déteste les livres ?

- Je voulais si tu allais bien, tu es parti si vite de la salle de classe ! Elliot est inquiet, tu sais…

- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est inquiet, je vais très bien.

- Moi je dirais surtout que tu es jaloux ! S'exclama la demoiselle »

_Leo observa la demoiselle en écarquillant les yeux bien que ses nombreuses mèches et ses lunettes permettaient au garçon de sembler imperméable face à cette remarque. Pourtant Leo sentit une certaine colère monté tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait de lui avec un sourire faussement désolé_

« Je sais que je te vole ton maître, mais après tout j'ai des avantages que toi, tu n'as pas !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais bien que tu n'éprouves pas qu'une simple amitié pour ton petit maitre…

- Elliot est simplement mon maître, il est normal d'éprouver de la sympathie pour son maître.

- Justement, cette sympathie s'est muée en autre chose à mon humble avis. Sinon tu aurais continué à me parler au lieu de m'éviter depuis que je fréquente Elliot ! Rétorqua la demoiselle en souriant amusée

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être amoureux d'Elliot ? Ricana Leo

- J'aurais tort ?

- Bien entendu ! Elliot n'est pour moi qu'un gamin egocentrique auquel je ne suis nullement attaché, je me suis servi de lui pour acquérir un statut meilleur que celui qu'un orphelin possède à l'origine ! Je déteste Elliot si tu veux tout savoir, il n'est qu'un moyen de m'élever dans la société.

- Oh ? Donc j'ai droit de jouer avec lui ? Dis Leo, si je te menace de le faire souffrir… tu voudras bien me montrer tous tes secrets ? »

_Lola s'approcha doucement de Leo lui murmurant ces derniers mots à l'oreille, un sourire sadique affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle le poussa contre une des nombreuses rangés afin de l'embrasser avidement face à l'incompréhension totale de Leo qui n'assimilait pas assez vite les évènements. Mais il revint vite à la réalité quand il aperçut à travers ses verres épais une silhouette qui lui était bien familière s'enfuir au loin. Repoussant vivement la demoiselle, Leo essaya de s'en aller mais c'était loin d'être la volonté de la blonde qui lui saisit le bras fermement. Son sourire était toujours aussi heureux et victorieux ce qui agaçait parfondait le brun malgré le sens qui coulait de ses lèvres. _

« Elliot s'est enfuit parce qu'il est jaloux de toi, pas l'inverse. Je suis ta seule option pour être heureux et avoir tout ce que tu désir…

- Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est être le plus loin possible de toi ! Et je n'ai aucune envie d'être heureux si Elliot en devient malheureux »

_Leo se dégagea et s'en alla en courant vers la chambre de son ami, mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Inquiet le brun continua de chercher désespérément dans toutes les salles qu'il fréquentait. Mais à la fin, il ne restait plus aucune pièce… Même la salle de piano était vide. Ronger de remord, il continua tout de même sa recherche pendant plusieurs heures fouillant à nouveau dans les mêmes pièces et même dans le jardin malgré la nuit. Il était d'ailleurs resté plus d'une heure sous la pluie appelant avec inquiétude son maitre qui ne montrait pas un seul signe de vie dans tout l'établissement. Il décida d'aller se coucher au petit matin pour au moins avoir dormi quelques minutes avant les cours. Dans sa chambre, le brun commença à se déshabiller en prenant son pyjama pour aller prendre sa douche afin d'avoir le temps de se coucher et ne prêta aucunement attention à la personne qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Son esprit était complétement absorbé par le visage d'Elliot ensanglanté et une boule se noua au niveau du vente du garçon : si c'était ça ? Non… impossible et surtout hors de question. Après s'être vêtit correctement pour dormir, il songeait déjà à simuler une grippe pour dormir davantage, le brun se regarda quelques instant devant le miroir écartant ses longues mèches qui lui cachait ses yeux avec tristesse… Il soupira sans penser à remettre ses lunettes avant de se diriger à nouveau dans sa chambre. Mais cette fois-ci en ouvrant la porte, il remarqua de suite l'adolescent qui était assis, les jambes pliées et entouré par des bras fins, sur son lit l'air attristé… non, il n'était pas triste, mais blessé. Leo se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant d'essayer de prendre la parole comme si de rien était, c'était la meilleure façon d'éviter le sujet selon lui._

«Un noble devrait dormir à l'heure-là, Elliot ! Si tu ne dors pas assez, tu vas rater le devoir d'aujourd'hui ! Assura Leo en essayant d'adopter un ton réprobateur

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Je suppose que tu as un fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

- Tu étais où ?

- J'étais inquiet, je ne te trouvais pas… je t'ai cherché comme tout valet doit le faire !

- Tu l'aimes ? »

_Leo trembla légèrement que s'en était à peine perceptible sauf pour le jeune Nightray qui en avait l'habitude maintenant, remarquer chaque détail chez le brun était devenu une seconde nature pour le noble. _

« Tu as mal interpréter ce que tu as vu.

- Je t'écoute alors, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Répliqua Elliot avec un air décidé

- Je… écoute… cette fille se joue de toi, elle fait ça pour s'amuser. Elle m'a embrassé de force, je n'étais pas pour. Répondit Leo avec le plus d'assurance possible

- Je te sers juste à t'élever dans la société ? »

_Leo écarquilla les yeux en fixant le jeune homme en palissant. Jusqu'à quel point Elliot avait suivis la conversation. A cause du fait que le valet n'avait pas songé à masquer ses yeux, pour la première fois Elliot pouvait voir quelle expression Leo affichait qui était celle d'un garçon inquiet. Elliot se leva et tendit une main vers Leo, mais celui-ci se détourna de lui en prenant un ton agacé_

« Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas écouter aux portes Elliot. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je me moque de ta petite amie, donc tu n'as rien à craindre !

- Je m'en fous royalement de Lola là ! Je veux savoir si je te sers juste de tremplin, si je ne représente rien d'autres qu'un… gamin arrogant qui t'est utile… Murmura Elliot visiblement vexé»

_Leo se crispa serrant les points avant de se retourner vers Elliot un oreiller en main. Il le balança violement sur le blond qui sembla éviter de justesse le coup avec un mouvement de peur qui lui sauva la vie pour ce coup, mais pas pour le suivant. Elliot avait les mains posées sur son nez qui saignait abondamment à cause du livre qui venait de la percuter. Leo fixa son maître et décida de craché tous ses ressentiments à ces idiots oubliant les conséquences de son acte_

« Es-tu un idiot ? Tu crois que je me sers de toi ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir quelqu'un croire ces mensonges ! Si j'ai dit ça, c'est juste que Lola n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions ou plutôt elle affirmait le fait que mes sentiments soit plus qu'amicale à ton égard et je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser. Alors j'ai tout inventé pour éviter que tu ais des problèmes ! Si j'ai dit ça, c'est pour toi… car…»

_Leo se stoppa brusquement réalisant qu'il allait commettre l'irréparable, si il continuait sur cette lancé. Elliot, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil restant toujours immobile attendant sans doute la suite, mais voyant qu'elle ne viendrait surement pas du brun, il prit la parole alors avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix, mais étrangement il était calme…_

« Tu sais Leo… ce qui me blesse dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas que Lola s'est servi de moi, même si sa blesse ma fierté, non… ce qui m'a fait vraiment mal, c'est ces mots que tu as dit avec autant de facilité et qui m'ont paru sincère venant de toi…

- Elliot, je t'ai dit que c'était pour me débarrasser de ces questions !

- Alors répond à ma question avec sincérité : que penses-tu de moi ?

- … je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis heureux d'être ton valet.

- C'est tout ?

- … oui… répondit faiblement Leo

- Je vois… je vais aller me coucher alors et te laisser dormir.»

_Elliot se dirigea alors vers la porte. Leo lui resta immobile pendant quelques instants avec le sentiment incompréhensible de la peur s'immisçant dans tout son être. Si Elliot passait cette porte tout serait fini… il ne verrait plus Elliot comme avant, car il y aura un mur qui se dressera entre eux et ça… Oh non… Leo ne le voulait surtout pas, il préféra être hait par le garçon que celui-ci devienne quelqu'un de froid et distant… quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Il attrapa le poignait d'Elliot juste avant qu'il ouvre la porte. Le blond regarda avec surprise le brun qui le fixait avec un regard rempli de peur et de souffrance ce qui désarma le Nightray qui essayait de garder son calme face à la situation_

« Mon premier baiser…

- Hein ? Fit Elliot surpris

- Elliot, mon premier baiser, tu veux toujours savoir qu'il me l'a donné ? Répondit Leo affolé ce qui choqua le noble qui n'avait jamais vu une tel expression sur le visage de son ami

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça…

- Oh que si Elliot… c'est la dernière fois où tu voudras bien me le permettre, non ? »

_Elliot regardait les yeux de Leo qui n'était pas caché par ses mèches ou lunettes. Ces yeux magnifiques qu'Elliot avaient quelques fois entraperçu, ces yeux remplis de larmes… De larmes ? Elliot sursauta remarquant les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur le visage de son ami qui tremblait malgré lui tout en gardant un sourire de souffrance et de peine_

« Elliot, mon premier baiser venait de toi… dans ton sommeil… tu m'as embrassé sans doute imaginant quelqu'un d'autre à ma place… Je sais que c'était accident, mais ça m'a rendu heureux…

- Leo, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oui… c'est vrai que ce n'est pas normal que j'en sois heureux, mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas, j'ai appris ça avec toi. Et comme j'étais… si heureux de tout simplement être… avec toi… j'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien et j'ai même essayé de te rendre heureux en te présentant Lola, une des rares personnes avec qui je parlais ici… mais… je… voulais… juste que tu sois heureux autant que moi, mais seul je ne peux pas… Cependant je n'avais pas pensé en souffrir et devenir jaloux d'elle… je sais que je suis un idiot…»

_Leo agrippa de ses deux les manches de la chemise de son maître en tremblotant. Il avait honte de se montrer ainsi face à ce garçon si fière et qu'il avait agacé tant de fois. Mais maintenant… si Elliot passait cette porte, le brun le perdra. Les larmes coulaient vivement sur les joues du garçon qui ne discernait qu'avec du mal le visage d'Elliot figé comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais Leo continua toujours en souriant avec un peu plus de joie peut-être_

« Elliot, je sais que ce n'est pas orthodoxe et que certains considèrent ça comme une maladie, mais je t'aime ! J'en suis sûr et même si tu me hais ou que je te dégoute, reste comme tu es… Ne pars pas s'il te plait… je veux juste être à tes côtés. Je t'en prie… je veux juste être à tes côtés… juste pouvoir marcher… à côté de toi me suffirait !

- Leo, je ne compte pas partir loin de toi. »

_C'était d'une voix sereine qu'Elliot avait prononcé à Leo qui ne put empêcher les larmes de couler d'avantage. Elliot l'acceptait ? Cette question résonna avec force dans l'esprit de Leo, mais fut couper quand le petit brun sentit une pression sur ses lèvres, brève mais réelle. Leo observa son ami avec une surprise incroyable : Elliot venait de baisser la tête le visage rouge. Le brun releva alors le menton de son ami pour en affichant un sourire comblé tout en rougissant_

« Merci de ne pas m'abandonner…»

_Le blond observa pendant quelques secondes le brun gêner avant de se laisser aller en l'embrassant avec nouveau avec avidité. Le brun ne fit aucune résistance permettant à la langue du blond d'enlacer la sienne. Tandis que leurs langues jouaient à se chercher, Elliot souleva le brun et le laissa tomber délicatement sur le lit mettant fin au baiser._

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça…

- De quoi ? Demanda Leo perdu

- Que tu tombes amoureux de moi… Fit le blond en souriant

- Mais pour Lola…

- Toutes mes tentatives ont été un échec… et tu semblais si indifférent…

- L'important, c'est le présent… Répondis le garçon en souriant heureux »

_Elliot l'embrassa tendrement en cachant un sourire sincère._

***Le lendemain matin***

_Les deux garçons fixaient le plafond avec un air comblé pour le premier et paisible pour le deuxième. C'est alors que le premier se mit à parler_

« On doit aller en cours, on a déjà deux heures de retard. Ils vont finir par s'inquiété…

- On s'en moque, je suis bien comme ça. Pas envie de bouger… Fit le garçon en grognant

- D'accord… moi je vais prendre une douche !

- Non reste là Leo ! »

_Leo soupira et abandonna la partie restant allongé dans le lit près de Elliot jusqu'au moment où une voix retentit à travers la porte après que quelqu'un est toqué à la porte_

« C'est moi Vanessa, j'aimerais savoir où est mon frère ! Il n'est nulle part alors que je lui rends visite ! Hé tu réponds le serviteur ? »

_Leo et Elliot s'observèrent quelques instant avant de dire en cœur avec le même sourire joyeux sur leurs lèvres_

« On est dans la merde…»

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus ou que sa vous au moins occupé pendant cinq minutes. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça toujours plaisir !


End file.
